freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
On a black background, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The grey text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. Then it fades out. This trailer in 1984 is called "Broadway". There is a new THX trailer in 2015 named "Eclipse". We start off in a shooting starfield. Then, a large black eclipse fades in, glows and spins. Then, many shiny white/black sticks and veins appear all over the eclipse, representing the iris of the human eye, and we zoom further into it as the sticks and veins move around and form in different ways. Suddenly, a large "O" appears in the middle, a la the Orion Pictures logo, and we zoom through it, revealing the THX logo, which is black and has dark shines on it. The text "see you on the other side" wipes in underneath the THX logo. Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company-THX Ltd. and is now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The first THX film was the classic 1983 hit movie "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest phuking noise of your childhood". And it was, for young disney fans. Scare Factor Medium to high for the Broadway variant, because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. Nightmare for 45 and 60-second variants of the Eclipse logo. The suspensefully long Deep Note will haunt many people. None for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people and THXphobics. High to nightmare for the Broadway VHS and Laserdisc variants, the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the most scariest version of the THX logo, because the Deep Note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes and LaserDiscs, such as Lady and the Tramp. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the Deep Note. High to nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Unsuspecting viewers may not realize that the deep note is coming, let alone it even being a THX intro, making it even worse... Low to medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. Medium for the Horton variant, the CRASH and Deep Note can startle some people, but it has Horton. Medium for the Broadway DVD variant, it's starts quiet but the Deep Note is lower. Medium to high for the Wings variant, it was first trailer. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2015 Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of ''Cars]] [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] Category:Common Logos Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:Top Pages Category:2016 Category:1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:HD-DVD Logos [[Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of The Jungle Book]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 1995 VHS of Bambi]] [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Villains Category:T Category:H Category:X Category:VCD Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Logos that could not scare my piano teacher Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rare Logos Category:Slytherins Category:Bullies Category:Creepypasta Ranked Logos Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that from BND of doom Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Taken From Godzilla Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Evil Logos Category:Rude Logos Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Troublemakers Category:2017 Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Savage logos Category:Logos the have so have so many categories it's retarded Category:Logos that make Boo laugh because it's loud Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake Throw up Category:Movie Logos VS Junior Asparagus Category:Movie Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Movie Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Eevee scream & cry Category:What's a rusi Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:What the fuck Category:Logos that Lincoln Loud hates Category:Logos that Leni Loud hates Category:Super scary logos Category:THX Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Extremely Rare Logos Category:Spiffy Phantom... Phantom... Phantom... Category:1930 Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos That Could Scare The Crap Outof Spongebob Squarepants Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Movie Logos VS the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that make Ariana Grande cry Category:Bob The Tomato, Larry The Cucumber and Juinor Asparagus Fighting Of The Movie Logos Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that make you want to Discord Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato makes a bootleg VHS Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber makes a bootleg VHS Category:Beware of the Eevee, Pikachu and Bunnelby Ghosts Category:B. Category:BOJBOJBOJBOJ Category:Logos that make Discord shit on E.P.B’s laptops Category:Taken From Bootleg VHS Of Veggietales The End Of Silliness? Category:Logos that scare category changers who want to die! Category:So play nice! Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Here’s Johnny Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:The audience is now deaf Category:2018 Category:Junior Asparagus Category:Bob the Tomato Category:Larry the Cucumber Category:Movie Logos VS Movie Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry